


You owe me (one last kiss)

by pomidor



Series: Your Tenderness is my Poison [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hair, M/M, Slash, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga used to give them good night kisses. She owes him one. Thorki (Thor/Loki slash). Spoilers! for 'The Dark World'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me (one last kiss)

Odin sometimes allowed himself a few minutes of rest on his throne. Being sure that Heimdall is watching over Asgard he closed his tired eyes. Loki was well aware of the fact and used it to catch the sleep he was completely deprived of since this little scheme began.

Thinking back on it maybe he shouldn’t have, because every time he closed his eyes memories flashed in his mind. Memories of mother. He remembered how Frigga used to kiss him on the forehead before sleeping when he was but a small child. He remembered how her long hair tickled his small nose.

Soft strands, silent breath, a barely-there touch of lips. He could almost feel it right now. 

No, something was wrong. The feeling was real. The heat that spread from that little touch could not be just a trick of imagination. 

He opened his wet eyes slightly. Through the haze he could see golden, as if he was watching the sunrise through curtains. 

That explained a lot. After some consideration one could say that it was hard to confuse the mighty Thor with his mother, but Loki, he was able to see the resemblance. In spite of his strength, Thor had her gentleness. The ability to touch one’s heart. That was probably why people loved him so. Not because he won battles, but because he genuinely cared. 

It drove Loki mad. So mad that he caught the lock of sunny hair when his brother started getting away. 

He sometimes did that when he was scared of monsters. Frigga would stay with him all night and allow him to bury his tiny hands in those hair. 

But now he was not driven by the same thing. Now he wanted to make Thor come closer. It was a truly strange feeling, but he couldn’t say he experienced it for the first time.

He didn’t do anything. Didn’t want to scare the golden child away. 

A firm hand encircled that of his which was still grasping the locks. 

“It is alright, father. I miss her too.”

And with a slight tightening of his hand his brother left.

Loki hated him. Hated everything about him. Yet he could not kill him. He was the only thing that Frigga left for Loki.


End file.
